Fun Times with Goth Kids
by LoneWandererSpratTodxx
Summary: Vlad and Sprat hang out after school and stuff. D The writing in this story may suck, I apologize, please don't drain my blood! I need it until I meet Auntie Heather! And nooo I do not own CoVT or Vlad or Sprat, though I totally wish I did  D


"So...are you sure it's okay that I can come over?" The shorter black haired goth asked the taller boy.

"Oh of course, Nelly doesn't mind when I have friends over. Just tell her we're studying though, she doesn't like it when I don't have my homework finished." Vlad said, smiling at Sprat.

Sprat smiled shyly and nodded. "O-ok."

They kept walking down the path that Vlad took everyday to school, this was the first time he had someone over besides Henry and...Joss. He was glad he and Sprat became familiar enough with each other that they could hang out especially since Henry wanted to be released, a thought which still bugged Vlad throughly but he was jerked away from that thought when Sprat giggled causing Vlad to look over.

"What's so funny Sprat?" The tall vampire asked.

"I just read the button on your backpack. The one that says That was Zen, This is Tao." The boy replied still chuckling.

"Yeah I like that one too." Vlad smiled as the walked across the street and up the walk way to the front door which Vlad opened quietly and led Sprat inside, calling out to Nelly. "Hey, Nelly! I'm hooome,one of my friends is with me!"

"Okay dear, I took the double shift for Melinda tonight so I won't be home until tomorrow so you can take care of yourself." Nelly said as she walked into the room and smiled at Vlad, adjusting her glasses, dressed in her normal pink nurses scrubs. "You two, oh my who is this boy?" She asked with a curious glace at Sprat which made him shrink shyly.

"Oh Nelly, this is Sprat...he never did tell me his real name so I just call him his nickname." Vlad replied, dropping his backpack.

"H-hi ma`am." Sprat said in nearly a whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Sprat, you're the first person Vlad's brought home beside Henry and Joss. You two play nice now I have to get to work."

"Y-yes ma`am." Sprat blushed, happy that Vlad thought of him as a close friend to bring him to his house, even if it was just to hang out.

"We will Nelly, I'll see you tomorrow." Vlad said hurrying her along with an embarassed blush on his cheeks and Nelly walked out to her car. "I'm sorry about that she's just happy I brought someone else home for a change...so what do you want to do?"

"I-I dunno...what do you wanna do?" Sprat replied still in his very shy mode as he though 'I want to kiss you!'

"Well...have you ever played When Vampires Attack? I got it for my birthday with a killer Xbox 360." Vlad said with a smirk as he tried to resist laughing manically at the irony of the video game.

Sprat's mouth dropped open at the mention of the game. "No! But I've wanted to, I heard it was awesooome!"

"Oh that it is my friend, that it is." Vlad grinned as he lead the raven haired boy to the living room, sitting him down on the floor, turning on his Xbox and putting in the game, leaving it to load as he went to the kitchen and got some coke, skittles, pixy sticks and chocolate, returning to see Sprat staring slack jawed and awe-eyed at the television.

"Oh...your...god...!"

"Yeah, pretty awesome looking isn't it? Get ready." Vladimir said as he handed Sprat a controller and turned it to two player as they took hours playing with Sprat beating him at mostly every match. 'Man, he could give Henry a run for his money.' Thought Vlad as he took a handfull of skittles, touching Sprat's hand in the process. If only the other boy knew why Vlad wanted to hang out, other than to become better friends it was so he could look at his adorable features and just sit next to him. He was making it rather difficult to like him while they were playing Xbox though.

Sprat reached for a handfull of skittles and blushed lightly when his hand touched Vlad's. "Oh s-sorry...heeey! You took all of the skittles." Sprat said with a fake pout.

Vlad looked at him with the small handfull in his mouth he smiled wickedly as he thought for a moment, then he leaned foreward and pressed his lips against the shorter boy's soft warm lips, dropping some skittles into his mouth.

Sprat tensed as soon as he felt the other boy kiss him which made him fall back onto the floor with a small squeak, he then blushed brightly red when Vlad opened his mouth and let his tonge touch his own causing him to warm to the boy and kiss back.

Vlad smiled against the boy's lips and sat up, chewing the rest of his skittles. "Better?"

Sprat nodded and chewed the warm skittles. "V-Vlad?...T-that was..."

Vlad looked at Sprat and put a finger to his lips. "Shush." He then moved closer causing Sprat to swallow the skittles when the raven haired vampire kissed him again, gently biting his lip.

Sprat wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck and kissed back gently, mewling at the boy's nibbles on his lips causing him to rub his hips gently against Vlad's.

Vlad moaned softly bringing himself up to straddle Sprat gently as he continued to nibble on the boy's lip, his pumping blood driving Vlad crazy with lust and wanting and without even knowing his fangs enlonguated making Sprat pull away when he felt the sharp incisors, gasping at the sight of the vampire above him.

"U-uh V-V-Vlad? W-w-w-whaat are...teeth...Nnghf" Sprat said before he fainted.

Vlad felt his stomach go all crazy when Sprat fainted he ran his tongue along his teeth just because of routine and when he came to his fangs he almost fainted himself. "Shit...damn you vampirism!" Vlad went and made sure his hunger was...kind of quneched before pouring a small glass of cold water over Sprat's head.

Sprat woke up screaming when he saw Vlad. "AHHH! AAAAAHH! AAAAH!"

"Sprat. Sprat! SPRAAT!" Vlad yelled back to get his attention. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"AAAH-wait what? W-why would you hurt me?"

"C-cuz...I'm a..."

"OH MY GOD YOU MEAN THAT WAS REAL! AAAAH! AAAAAHHHH!"

"SPRAAAT! Calm! Down!...I won't hurt you! I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but trust me I will not hurt you."

"Oh it's okay. I think it's pretty cool that you're a vampire." Sprat said, staring at Vlad in awe.

"Then why were you just? ...You're a spaz." Vlad chuckled.

"I know~" Sprat smiled and leaned foreward, kissing Vlad gently.

Vlad kissed back softly, rubbing his hand against the goth boy's crotch. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Vlad, I know. It's all cool." He smiled shyly and assuringly at the boy and trailed kisses along his neck and collar bone, nibbling here and there.

Vlad moaned softly and slid his hand into the boy's pants, gently stroking his warm hardening length. "Ahh~"

"Nmm V-Vlad!" Sprat moaned lightly as he lifted the other boy's shirt off of him, laying him back and taking a few pixy sticks and pouring the sugar on Vlad before licking it off of him. "Mmm, tasty~"

Vlad looked at him quizzingly but mewled as the other boy's warm tongue trailed down his chest causing him to shiver and pull the goth down as he pulled his shirt off, laying him down he licked his nipples and took one into the mouth, biting gently and sucking on it as he unbuttoned Sprat's skinny jeans, pulling them and his boxers down revealing the goth boy's long hard member which Vlad lick the tip of before taking it into his mouth.

"Nnggh aahh Vlad!" Sprat squirmed as the vampire's warm mouth and saliva enveloped his penis he thought with a chuckle. 'This is even better than masturbating, I can't believe I'm having sex with Vlad Tod! The same Vlad Tod whom I've had a crush on for months!'

Vlad grinned and circled his tongue around Sprat's penis pulling his mouth away with a pop he smirked knowing that the other boy felt the same way even if he said it in a different way. "I'm happy about it too Sprat." Vlad said as he shucked off his jeans and boxers.

The Goth boy blushed brightly. "Y-you actually can read thoughts huh?...S-sorry."

Vlad smiled. "It's okay, I think it's cute. And yes before you say it Sprat, I do like you." He said softly as he pressed his lips gently against the other boy's in a sugary kiss pulling away to lube his fingers with saliva to get the boy ready. "Are you sure you want to do this though?"

Sprat didn't reply he just nodded.

"Okay, Just relax Sprat, I'll be as gentle as I can." Vlad said as he pushed his fingers softly into the goth boy's warm anus, pulling his fingers out after he stretched the boy as sufficently as he could he then spit a generous amout of saliva in his hand and spread it on his penis as he gently pushed deep into the boy stoping whenever he heard a whimper from Sprat.  
>"Nngh Vlaaad y-you're b-big." Sprat squeaked out through half lidded eyes and looked up at the beautiful vampire above him and whimpered as he pushed deeper.<p>

"I'm sorry Sprat, just relax." Vlad smiled and kissed his neck as he pushed deeper, completely sheathing himself into the goth boy he then flicked his hips earning a loud pleasured moan from Sprat.

"Aaah! Vlad!" Sprat moaned and brought his hand to his length, stroking himself gently as Vlad grinded his hips against him making him moan louder.

"Mm Sprat!~" Vlad thrust deeper feeling his pleasure grow with each thrust and each moan Sprat gave.

Sprat moaned louder and thrust against Vlad, stroking himself faster as Vlad ravaged him. Vlad growled and nibbled on Sprat's neck, thrusting harder and faster to increase the pleasure for both of them, he shifted himself so he was thrusting the goth's prostate.

Sprat basically screamed with pleasure as the taller boy hit his prostate causing him to see stars in his eyes as he layed back and felt Vlad deep inside of him, throbbing and thrusting and stretching him.

Vlad groaned feeling Sprat tighten around him as he couldn't take it anymore, he was going to cum soon. "S-Sprat, I-I'm close!~" Vlad moaned.

"Nnggh m-me too Vlad! I-I feel...awesome!" Sprat said as he squirmed and writhed beneath the beautiful black haired boy above him, happy he was making love with someone so awesome.

Vlad moaned and thrusted harder, feeling his pleasure and ectasy get higher and reach it's peak, he screamed out in pleasure as his orgasm overtook him and made him cum deep inside of the smaller pale goth boy as he kept thrusting until Sprat let out a loud pleasured scream of bliss and he came. Vlad then pulled out and proceeded to clean the boy with his tongue, lovingly.

"Nngh Vlaaad! That felt amazing! I nnnm feel great!" Sprat moaned and squirmed as Vlad cleaned him off.

"Me too Sprat, I really enjoyed this." Vlad said, laying next to the boy as he finished cleaning him.

"Mm yeah, me too, it was nice...Vlad...Do you want to...yknow...date?"

Vlad smiled and kissed Sprat gently. "Well duh, you're a cute, smart, adorable person and I really like you, why wouldn't I want to date you?"

"S-so we're...dating now?" Sprat asked shyly.

"Yes Sprat, you're my boyfriend." Vlad smirked.

"Yaaay! ...Pass me the Pixy Sticks. I need to-" Sprat said before he fell asleep with his head on Vlad's chest, cuddling close to him.

"Oh silly~" Vlad said as he pulled the boy close and kissed him, stroking his cheek.

A few hours later Otis knocked on the door to the house since he sensed Nelly was away he opened the door sensing Vlad and another presence in the house he looked into the living room and found Vlad laying on the living room floor with a pale black haired boy. "Oh Vladimir."


End file.
